


taking care of you

by noahsenpai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Arthritis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, otoya is really sweet in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: tokiya is having a bit of an arthritis flare. otoya is there to help.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	taking care of you

Tokiya woke up in pain.

Yesterday was a fairly relaxed and lazy day. He and Otoya practically sat around and watched movies in the comfort of their room, keeping each other company and sharing their warmth. The days were getting cooler, and it wouldn’t be long until one of them would come down with a cold or an illness triggered by environmental allergies. They figured that it would be best to make the most of their free time together before having to go back to work.

Tokiya wasn’t sure why he felt so groggy, especially after such a lazy day. The sensation began as a dullness in his neck as his eyes opened, then the sensation seemed to spill down his spine like a waterfall as he sat up. Reaching up to wipe at his eyes, there was a sudden sharp pain that ignited in the knuckles of his right hand, which rapidly spread down to the joints of each and every finger. Tokiya winced and let in a sharp breath, a pang in his stomach as he realized what the problem might be.

When he was only seven years old, Tokiya was diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis in his wrists and pretty much every other joint in his hands. It normally didn’t bother him, since his musical work mainly involved the use of his voice, but there were times after concerts where he felt little pangs in his arms that may have been triggered by his condition. Regardless of how painful it could be, he also considered himself lucky; despite the fact that the condition tended to occur on two of the same body parts, such as the knee or hand, he was aware that some cases ended up affecting all the joints in the body. During a particularly bad flare, the pain, even though it was restricted to his fingers, hands, and wrists, made him to incredibly fatigued and lethargic that he could barely move. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for someone who had their whole body affected by flares.

Sitting up in bed, he reached over for his phone, but he froze, wincing, as he felt pain flashing through his hands once again. This one was a lot more intense than the previous; he sat for nearly thirty seconds, face twisted as his hands were consumed by the stabs of pain, before he decided that he had enough and dropped his arm at the side of the bed instead of picking up his phone.

Otoya must have noticed what was going on. The redhead was sitting in his bed flipping through his songbook when he was disturbed by the sounds of his roommate. “Tokiya, are you okay?” the redhead asked.

“Y-yeah,” Tokiya responded after a few moments.

Otoya frowned and set his book down. “Is it your arthritis again?”

Tokiya fought to keep the blush from rising in his cheeks; he didn’t want Otoya to fawn over him like a child. He had been dealing with this since he was relatively young; he knew how to combat it.

Otoya smiled softly and hopped off of his bed, walking to the door of their room and slipping his sandals on. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait—“ Tokiya protested, but the redhead didn’t hear him. The door shut with a click, and Tokiya sighed, scowling. Otoya didn’t have to do so much for him. He was secretly grateful for his roommate’s help whenever he needed it, but it was a bit annoying to him for the redhead to fawn over him so much. He attempted to sit up in bed, the ache in his lower back lingering as he raised his arms over his head in a long stretch.

However, the instant he attempted to lock his fingers together, the pain, hotter than fire, struck through his joints. It was agonizing; it felt as if it were coursing through his bones and every last muscle fiber in his hands. Tokiya winced and drew in a harsh breath, gasping through the pain, but he didn’t want to move in case it triggered anything more intense. He gritted his teeth; it was as if the pain was taking over his body, coursing through his blood and spreading to each and every piece of his skin.

There was the sound of the door opening and closing, and that was when Tokiya burst into tears, overwhelmed by the pain.

He was almost unaware of the mattress beneath him shifting as his roommate climbed up next to him. Otoya gently wrapped his arms around Tokiya’s shoulders, careful not to hurt him.

“I’m so sorry you’re hurting,” the redhead murmured, pressing a deep, loving kiss to the top of his head. “It’ll be okay.”

Otoya began shuffling through the bag that he had brought back with him, and Tokiya pulled away softly, hiccuping through his light sobs, tears streaking down his cheeks. His roommate had brought back a couple bags of ice from the lounge and a whole gallon of iced green tea. Tokiya swallowed, his breath hitching against the lump in his throat.

“Why don’t you lie down and rest?” Otoya suggested, pulling the covers up and over Tokiya’s waist and positioning his pillows for him. He then grabbed two ice packs from the bag and placed them over his roommate’s hands.

“Is that okay?” he asked. Tokiya nodded, and Otoya smiled softly, nestling into the sheets and pressing up lightly against his roommate’s body. “We can just stay here and watch movies today. It’ll be better tomorrow.”

Tokiya sniffed, unable to wipe at his face to clean himself after his fit. But he was still able to smile through his tears. “Okay. That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> so it's obviously my own personal headcanon that tokiya has rheumatoid arthritis in his wrists, hands, and fingers, and i wanted to write a bit about it in a sweet and fluffy way. fun fact, i actually know quite a bit about RA because my mom actually has it.
> 
> **qotf: what is something that will always cheer you up when you're feeling down?**
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! i hope you all have a wonderful day!! <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [my anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
